Second Titanomachy
“We have faced far worse than this one fallen mortal, but we are the gods we who the mortal worship, we who rule over this lands, we who will not be swept aside by this petulant fool, brothers put aside the petty grievousness that have splintered us for so long, we will unite we will stand together and I will wipe out this plague, Olympus will prevail.” - Zeus Description Kratos, after being guided by Gaia, returned to the time of the Great War and took the Titans to his time. He then led an assault on Olympus where the Gods were gathering. The purpose of this war is to get revenge for Kratos' servitude and abuse by the Gods, and Zeus' s oercieved betrayal of both Kratos and the Titans. The battle begins with Gods summoning their forces. Poseidon dives down smashing right through one Titan into the water at the base of the mountain. He morphs into his water form and then summons his Leviathans to fend off the climbing Titans. Helios summons his Fire Steeds to do the same and Hermes starts to climb down using his winged sandals. Hades leaps down presumably to do the same. Hercules leads a number of soldiers into battle. Zeus remains in the temple. Poseidon single-handily begins to destroy the Titan army by throwing them off the mountains. Attacking Gaia gains the attention of Kratos. Kratos and Gaia combined are able to knock Poseidon out of his water construct. Kratos then fights Poseidon and kills him by brutally beating him and snapping his neck. Gaia and Kratos then reach the summit of the mountain only for Zeus to immediately knock them both off with a powerful bolt of lightning. On the way down, Gaia reveals she aided Kratos only to free the Titans as the latter falls into the underworld. Kratos swears vengeance on both Zeus and Gaia. Kratos works his way out of the Underworld, after killing Hades, to find Perses battling Helios, but unable to catch him due to his flight and blinding light. Afterwords he helps Perses eliminate Helios. Later, Kratos kills Perses himself after being attacked by Perses. He then returns to the Underworld to find a means of entering the Labyrinth, and kills Cronos and Hephaestus during his many returns back to the Underworld. Further details of the war are difficult to come across. Presumably about halfway through the game, the other Titans have been largely, if not entirely, defeated and either reimprisoned or killed. This is assumed since both Hercules and Hermes abandoned the battle to engage Kratos. By the end of the game Gaia is the only known Titan left alive and attempts to kill both Zeus and Kratos by crushing the shrine they're battling in. After falling down into Gaia's heart chamber, Kratos kills her along with Zeus at the same time by stabbing the Blade of Olympus through Zeus and into Gaia's heart. Though the Olympians emerged victorious in the war, Kratos' killing of Zeus and the other major gods has left the world in chaos and the Olympians scattered. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFswzvUcH8w The battle begins (language in video is german). Leaders Titans: Kratos, Gaia. Gods: Zeus. Forças Titans: Kratos , Gaia , Hyperion , Oceanus , Perses , Epimeteu Deuses: Zeus , Poseidon , Hades , Helios , Hermes Notes It appears that Cronos, Atlas, and Typhon were the only titans left out of the battle as Atlas and possibly Typhon were already defeated by the time Kratos arrived in the first Titonomachy. As to why Cronos didn't participate, however, is unknown. It is unknown what role if any the other major Olympians such as Artemis and Apollo played a part in the war. It is unknown if they survived or were killed in battle. Although, Apollo's bow is found in the possession of Peirithous, possibly alluding to his death. During the flashback of the first Great War that Atlas had in God of War II, when Zeus drived the Blade of Olympus into the ground to banish the Titans to Tartarus, you can clearly see some of the Titans being taken back to Kratos' time, evident by the greenish colored field surrounding them. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:God of War II Category:God of War III